His unique power
by Vegetachik
Summary: *OLD. Vegeta is feeling sick and he can't figure out why. He senses a familiar power and it is quite a surprise when he finds out who she is. His mother! He must learn about his new hidden power so he and his mother can save earth.Vegeta is a little ooc.
1. the illness

His unique power  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters(though I wish I owned Vegeta,heehee) so no one sue me.  
  
This story takes place about a year after the cell saga. Please R/R and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The nausea came quite suddenly again. He fell ill about three days ago. Luckily, he had been sleeping on the pillows and blankets set in the bathtub. He'd been vomiting so much that he had to make camp in the bathroom where a toilet was always available.  
  
The tired prince wiped his mouth, crawled back into the tub, and placed a cold, wet cloth on his burning forehead. His partner Bulma walked in to check on him with a thermometer in hand.  
  
Vegeta would have usually hated the pampering and babying, but he was too tired and sick to complain or argue. The thermometer was slipped under his tongue. He knew that Bulma was very worried, but he wasn't. Most saiyajins have extremely strong immune systems, but Vegeta had always gotten a horrible flu every five or six years that lasted for several days. But Vegeta knew that it wasn't a common flu. It was more like an allergy. Yes, he realized that when a certain power was nearby, it would send his body into a state of illness and nausea. He could never figure out what the power was or who had it, so he'd just sit tight and wait for it to pass.  
  
Probably just that nearby power flying past earth. It'll leave the solar system soon, Vegeta assured himself.  
  
Bulma sighed, glancing at the thermometer she said, " It's still pretty high. Are you sure that this isn't anything serious?"  
  
Vegeta nodded but the small motion caused his head to throb in pain. " Yes, I'm sure." His voice was gravely and sore from the acid in his throat. " I always get a bad flu from time to time."  
  
Bulma smiled a pitiful smile. " And it's not contagious?"  
  
Vegeta nodded slightly so his head wouldn't pound. "I'm fine. Go back to work."  
  
Bulma sighed and walked downstairs to her lab. Vegeta got his usual sudden chill and he wrapped himself up in his blankets. He was wearing only his stretchy blue spandex clothes. His armor, gloves, and boots lay in a corner behind the toilet.  
  
" I'm the most powerful being on this planet and I have a stupid flu," he muttered.  
  
But even he knew that that was a lie. The 12 year old boy Gohan was most powerful. That sickened him, to be beaten by a child. Kakerotto's child to make things worse! Oh, wait. It did sicken him. His face was in the toilet once again. 


	2. I'm Lorstia

Chapter 2  
  
She stared at the beautiful, glowing planet. Yes, she could sense his illness and weakness.  
  
" You won't have to feel it anymore.my son."  
  
The tall woman stood on the marble floor of her ship alone. Her tail hung low and her large, kind, copper eyes stared at the lovely planet Earth. Her hair was a light brown and her bangs came down only a little past her eyebrows. Her hair was sharp and jagged like Vegeta's, but it didn't stick straight up like his. Her hair arched back so the sharp- looking tips touched the middle of her back. ( Just imagine hair like Ryoko's from Tenchi Muyo.)  
  
She concentrated and steered her fancy ship to earth with her mind. Her ruby lips smiled. It wasn't an evil smirk or a confident grin, but a kind and joyful smile.  
  
My son, she thought, I am coming to show you your true power. Your father destroyed you with his training and cowardness, but I am coming to help you now. You will finally be able to realize your Majentic power.  
  
....  
  
" Aaarrggg.."  
  
Vegeta leaned his head against the wall behind the toilet. He slid down the wall slowly and flushed it while he made his way to the floor. The pain and nausea was much worse. The unusual power he'd felt was continuing toward earth and it was definitely making him sick.  
  
But as much as he had this weird allergic reaction, he did recognize this power. He couldn't place it but it seemed oddly familiar, like an essence from his past.  
  
Oh well, he thought, whatever comes will come.  
  
Then he drifted to sleep. ....  
  
" May your headaches drift away," the saiyajin women chanted. "Your queasiness and illness will leave your body and mind with a wisp of wind."  
  
She slowly blew some air from her mouth. The large silver ship that she was in was parked in the middle of a street in a very busy city. In fact, it was parked on the highway of West City where Capsule Corporation was.  
  
She drifted through the wall of her ship and without noticing, stepped on top of a car racing past. She noticed something was wrong as her ship began to appear smaller as the car drove from it. She shrugged and teleported back to her ship and landed under its wing. A traffic jam began to form and people jumped out of their vehicles to yell at her.  
  
" What the hell are you doing?!" An angry man hollered.  
  
" Get out of the way!"  
  
" Move your ass!"  
  
" Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
Her large, innocent eyes searched the crowd and a small smile formed on her shiny red lips.  
  
" I'm Lorstia."  
  
" MOVE IT!!"  
  
Lorstia turned to her ship and snapped her fingers. The entire silver ship began to glisten with red light, swirled around, and was absorbed into her palm. She giggled and slowly turned invisible as she teleported from the highway. 


	3. Majentic power

Chapter 3  
  
He gagged as the nausea resurfaced. With his illness he barely noticed the small breeze that swept thru the bathroom, but as soon as it left, his headache and sick feeling was gone. He still felt weak and his throat burned, but it felt as if the flu was instantly taken away.  
  
He stood shakily and looked into the mirror. His face was still pale and the blood vessels around his eyes were all broken so there were tiny dots all around his cheeks and eyelids. His eyes were much darker than usual and he was quite exhausted.  
  
Vegeta was definitely weirded out. His flu never ended like that. Maybe he really did have a real flu. Perhaps it was some kind of strange earth flu. Usually his illnesses fade out slowly. He smirked at himself in the mirror.  
  
At least now my power will be much greater.  
  
...  
  
Lorstia stood on a pole on top of a tall building. She concentrated her mind to find some brain waves or thoughts of her son. Yep, she found some of his emotions. They were happy, glad to be healthy again. She also felt his keen arrogance and cocky attitude.  
  
" Humph! His father's doing. Destroyed his son by brainwashing him with the evil saiyajin ways and then giving him to Freiza!" She exclaimed.  
  
Her light brown hair blew with the sudden wind. Actually, she called upon the breeze to blow some of the hair out of her eyes. The sun was going down, causing the golden and red sky to make Lorstia's spiky locks shimmer with a mahogany color. She made a small smile as she looked over the large city. She was becoming anxious and excited to meet her son.  
  
" Capsule Corp," she muttered dreamily.  
  
...  
  
" So you just suddenly felt better?" Krillin asked skeptically.  
  
" Yes!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
He had slept for a couple of hours and then Bulma had decided to invite the fighter of earth over to see if they could help. But Vegeta walked downstairs, feeling a lot better and asking for food. So while he ate some bowls of clear soup (That's the only thing Bulma would give him) everyone pressed him with questions.  
  
" No," Yamcha said. " No one on earth suddenly gets better in a second."  
  
Gohan nodded. " Especially when someone was as sick as you."  
  
" So what're you saying?" Vegeta demanded. " Are you saying that I'm lying?!"  
  
Bulma glanced at the others. " A spell perhaps? A poison? Wait, but didn't you say that you have an illness like this every few years?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and put down his empty bowl. They were all sitting in the front room of the Capsule house. Yamcha and Krillin didn't really find the situation too serious. Bulma held the two year old baby Trunks, Gohan sat, reading an algebra book, and Piccolo stood against a wall corner with his arms crossed.  
  
" Vegeta," the Namek said. " have you ever heard of the Majentic power?"  
  
The prince snapped his head at Piccolo.  
  
" A Majentic is a person who uses magic powers and spells instead of 'ki' power. The most powerful Majentics are the group of saiyajin magic users. They are the kindest and nicest people and were outcasts on our planet. There are also evil Majentics with an extremely strong power,too."  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
" Vegeta," Piccolo said, " I also have a small majentic power. That's why I'm able to form new clothes on people and myself. I also use a small majentic power to re-grow limbs."  
  
Vegeta nodded. " That's great. Why should I care?"  
  
They all looked at the namek. " Maybe you're allergic to this power or something. I also feel a bit uneasy and slightly queasy also when I sense a nearby Majentic. Perhaps you have a little bit of majentic power in you."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. " Me? That is so stupid. Do I seem like some kind- hearted, soft fool?" He stood up and was about to walk out of the room when the doorbell rang. Vegeta's head dropped and he trudged to the door. All he wanted to do was storm out of the room but..he opened it a crack before the whole door flew open, knocking him to the ground. The fighters stared at the door and who was in standing there.  
  
Lorstia was planted at the doormat. Her tall shadow cast over Vegeta and her hands were clasped together. She had a large dopey grin and her copper colored eyes shimmered with glee. She wore a large cloak of a light rose color and a large robe underneath. She had on a ruby skirt that came down to her ankles and a baggy white shirt under her robe.  
  
" Wh-Who are you?" Bulma asked. 


	4. My son!

Vegeta leapt to his feet. " She asked you who-"  
  
Lorstia flung her arms around her son and squeezed him so hard that he couldn't even move his arms. Vegeta struggled to get away, but she was very strong and he still hadn't fully regained his power. She was at least three feet taller than him, like most people were. All the others stared with stupefied grins. Lorstia twirled the breathless prince back and forth in her arms.  
  
" Oh you've gotten so big!" She suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly back and forth and side to side. "You're still so pale and Oh! Your eyes are so dark and you have little dots on your face and,YOUR HAIR!" She grabbed his long spiked hair and swung him around. " It's so long! And it's so black! I can't believe-"  
  
Vegeta smacked her hand away and glared in rage. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment.  
  
" Vegeta. Is this like your old girlfriend or something?" Yamcha asked.  
  
" NO! Shut up!"  
  
Lorstia blushed and bowed. She turned to Bulma and pushed some hair form her eyes, smiling cheerfully the whole time.  
  
" Please forgive me..Miss Bulma." She said. Bulma raised a surprised eyebrow at the unusual women. " I didn't mean to barge in like this. I'm just so excited to meet my..my.."  
  
Lorstia wiped a tear from her eye and blushed. She whipped around and gave a giant squeeze to Vegeta.  
  
" My son!"  
  
Everyone stopped smiling. They all just gawked, staring in total disbelief. Vegeta stood(or sorta hung)in Lorstia's arms frozen.  
  
" I must be hallucinating. I'm still sick," Vegeta whispered.  
  
The wild women held him out in front of her. She shook her head causing her brown hair to shake back and forth.  
  
" No! I really am. I'll tell you all about it! All about it! I'll prove it!"  
  
....  
  
Bulma set a cup of green tea in front of the strange women.  
  
" Oh thank you so much."  
  
Lorstia took the warm cup in-between her hands and cooled it off by forming a small, icy tornado above her tea. Tiny flakes of ice fluttered into her cup as it twirled around gracefully. Gohan ran over to her and stared in childish amusement. Yamcha and Krillin sat at the table with them and Bulma entered the kitchen with Trunks in her arms.  
  
Lorstia gasped. "Oh my! What an adorable little child!"  
  
Bulma giggled and let the saiyajin woman play with Trunks' baby hands.  
  
She's quite cheery for being a saiyajin, Bulma thought. But maybe she's one of those majentics that Vegeta was talking about.  
  
Vegeta sat on top of one the counters in the kitchen. Piccolo stood against a wall and watched the unusual woman with his usual catty stare.  
  
" Alright," Vegeta began, "explain yourself."  
  
Lorstia released her happy hold on his son and turned to the prince. Bulma collected the baby in her arms.  
  
" I see," she said almost sadly, "you take after your father very much."  
  
Vegeta growled. " Stop with this mom act! I don't know you! I've never even met you before."  
  
Lorstia nodded and lowered her copper eyes to her tea. She took a sip and her eyes widened.  
  
" Mmmm! Delicious!"  
  
Bulma blushed greatly. "Well thanks. No one has ever said that before. At least, no man has."  
  
Vegeta and Yamcha narrowed their eyes and glanced at each other. Vegeta looked over his shoulder.  
  
" Humph. Just get on with your little story."  
  
Lorstia stood up and stretched. She purposely brought her tail out and wrapped it around her narrow waist.  
  
" Wow!" Gohan exclaimed. " you have a tail! You really are a saiyajin."  
  
" This outta be interesting," Yamcha said.  
  
Lorstia sat down and smiled. She began her story. 


	5. Child

" I was seventeen when it was a hysterical time on planet Vegeta. It was time to find a new king for the Saiyajins. " I was an outcast, mainly because I was a Majentic. Majentic saiyajins were especially cast out despised because we have superior power but we are kind and peaceful. We try our hardest to be pacifists or else we just fight off evil. " But there was this one saiyajin. He also had a massive power..greater than mine because he too was a majentic. He was power-hungry and arrogant considering he was due to take the throne of being King of Planet Vegeta. " Unfortunately, I had run into him during the political mayhem in a dark part of the city. He was much older than me. I was young, too young to defend myself. He proved to me his true strength and power that night. I was too young,too young to carry his child. This king hated majentics. He hated his power within him and all he wanted to do was to prove it. I was helpless. But, it happened, and nine months later, I had a young son. My son.Vegeta. I fell in love instantly. Oh, he was so little but with an immense magic power. He was so sweet and innocent. I could already imagine him and me together, living in eternal beauty on a remote, dazzling planet. But my dreams were suddenly smashed to pieces. " The king had been chosen a few months before my going into labor. Vegeta had sent his guards to track me down and take my son from me. I-I."  
  
Lorstia trailed off. She stared down into her green tea. She held back the hot tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered the evil sneering faces of the giant guards. She recalled how she tried to summon power to stop them, but she had been exhausted from the long two-day labor.  
  
Her heart had felt as if it had been ripped away,too. He was her baby. His idiotic father would ruin his life. It was. She looked up from the tea and glanced at her son. His face was hard and cold. He didn't have the glowing, kind, sparkled lips, or the golden skin anymore. Just a worn over, glassy stare.  
  
" After they took my unnamed son, I swore that I would get revenge." Lorstia began to tremble as she remembered her saiyajin rage. The horrible, uncontrollable anger that all saiyajins have. " In a vicious rage I wiped out over two thousand saiyajins and cursed others with a torturous, long dying disease. After my outburst of rage and evil, I fled the planet. I was then an outcast of every saiyajin. Evil and Majentic. " Ever since then, I've been a space hitch hiker. I stayed away from Frieza. I stayed away from Vegeta and all that business. I figured that Vegeta would be able to escape from Frieza's grasp, and that's when I decided to keep track of his power and brain waves. I would decide when it was appropriate to come and see him. But..it had to fit my schedule."  
  
The fighters all stared at her. Vegeta concentrated on her. 'It could just be a trick, but she is saiyajin. I don't doubt that she's a majentic, but my mother?'  
  
" No!" The prince said sharply. " You may be a majentic, you may have known my father, but I refuse to believe that you're my mother. All you did was give some dramatic story and you expect us to take it in?"  
  
" I believe her," Krillin said simply.  
  
" Me too," Gohan added.  
  
" You would."  
  
" But," Bulma stated, "you were pretty sick before, and then suddenly it disappeared. Maybe it's because of her power or something."  
  
Lorstia grinned and nodded like a small child. Baby Trunks giggled and waved his small arms. " Let me explain," she said. " Vegeta has an extremely large and powerful majentic power, but he has never used it before. Whenever his body senses a nearby magic power, his body and mind isn't able to cope with his giant latent power within him and the majentic power he feels. His body is used to the constant "ki" use and energy fighting. It's almost as if both powers inside him are enemies, if you will, and this causes awful illness and constant headaches."  
  
Vegeta glared angrily. He did not have some sweet and happy power within him. What a load of horse-  
  
" Ah-ah." Lorstia interrupted his thought. " No need for such language. It's all true I tell you."  
  
Vegeta growled in rage. " Don't do that." He hissed. " So how do I get rid of this majentic curse?"  
  
Lorstia smiled slyly. " You can't get rid of the majentic power.but you can get rid of the occasional flu and nausea."  
  
" How?" Yamcha asked eagerly.  
  
" He must use this power. He must become a true majentic." 


	6. Questions

Vegeta leaned against one of the walls in the room. It was later that night and Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin had gone home. Lorstia had an open room on the third floor. Bulma lay in her big queen bed and stared at the fuming prince.  
  
" Lighten up," Bulma said. "Just obtain this power. Who knows, it might make you more powerful. She says that the majentic power is superior to other powers."  
  
Vegeta sent her a death glare. " I don't want to bring out this cuddly, sweet little power. So, she comes all the way to earth to ruin my life and change what I've been trying to accomplish my whole life."  
  
" And what's that?" Bulma snapped.  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes like it was completely obvious. "Hmmm..lets try and remember. I seem to recall the whole three years trying to turn super-saiyajin. I seem to remember almost dying to get to there! Now I have to forget all that and train for some stupid power I didn't even want?"  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. " You've always been good with speeches. You do have a point, though. Why does she want you to become a full-fledged Majentic?" Then she answered herself. "Either she wants revenge against your father or she's just a control freak who wants you to have the majentic power and recover happy dreams."  
  
Vegeta thought about it. "We'll ask her tomorrow. I'm going to train."  
  
He began to walk out of the room as Bulma called to him.  
  
" Oh, and could give a bottle of milk to Trunks?"  
  
Vegeta threw his arms in the air with a huffy groan and stormed into the nearest kitchen. He opened a cabinet and looked inside. Nope.no bottles. He looked in every cupboard and drawer, the fridge, and garbage can but there were no bottles anywhere. His temper was rising. He was not going to look in for a bottle in all the kitchens in CC. He still needed to do his late night training, so he decided to go and see if Trunks really needed his milk. He quietly walked downstairs and peeked into his small son's room. His eyes widened when he saw Lorstia sitting in an old rocking chair and holding a baby bottle in Trunk's mouth.  
  
The outside city lights made a cool blue glow shine on Lorstia's face. Vegeta watched intensely as Lorstia's hair brushed the back of the chair as she rocked back and forth. She seemed so peaceful, as if she was reminiscing about a happy, sweet dream. Vegeta actually gave a small smile and was about to leave when her soft voice rose out and called to him.  
  
" I held you like this, you know."  
  
The arrogant prince winced and slowly turned around. He really did not feel like having some stupid heart to heart conversation with this woman, but he knew that he couldn't just walk away from her.  
  
" Well that's great," he replied.  
  
Lorstia smirked a little and looked at the small child in her arms.  
  
" Politics and power. They destroy lives," she told him.  
  
Vegeta frowned. He just wanted to go and train for the night. That's all,why couldn't she just shut up and leave him alone. " Maybe for you, that is." He replied with an icy tone.  
  
" And you!" She flashed on him suddenly angry.  
  
" I'm fine! Everything for me is good!" His own anger was rising. " Here you come, all trying to change me and my life! I think that all you really want is my power for some reason. Sure, you may want to recover some old mother, son memories, but I highly doubt that you traveled all the way here just to have some family reunion. Now cut out this serious, deep emotional attitude."  
  
Lorstia stared down at Trunks. Stop being serious, huh? She grinned merrily. She looked at Vegeta with giant glistening eyes.  
  
" My, my!" She exclaimed. " I guess your pretty little girlfriend is making you sleep on the couch tonight. You seem awfully cranky..so go to bed. It's way past your bedtime."  
  
Vegeta growled angrily and lifted his fist. He was considering punching a hole through the wall, but Lorstia put a delicate finger to her lips. The angry saiyajin whipped around toward the hall.  
  
"Yes mom!" Was all he could say in anger as he huffed down the hallway. He was relieved to be outside in the cool air and then in his gravity machine. 


	7. explanations

" Oh, Bulma! You're such a kind girl."  
  
Lorstia wolfed down the large breakfast that Bulma made for her. Her tail twitched joyfully as the tangy orange juice and warm eggs eased her taste buds.  
  
" So, let me ask you something," Bulma said.  
  
Lorstia finished her filling meal and stood up. She was a very tall woman. She stood over Bulma like she did to Vegeta. The saiyajin girl took Bulma's hands into hers.  
  
" Yes," Lorstia said. " I do have a reason being here. I need Vegeta's help."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened but then she made a small knowing smile. She removed her hands from Lorstia's grip and leaned casually against the kitchen counter.  
  
" You came here to use him right?"  
  
Lorstia's expression hardened. Her copper eyes lowered to the ground and she had a sudden crushed or saddened look to her.  
  
" I came here to reunite with my son," she replied softly. " But I do need his help. After I had destroyed the lives of all those saiyajins, I was a total outcast of every type of saiyajin, and any kind-hearted majentic. Ever since then, I've been traveling through space and sort of-well, I've been a crook. I've been stealing money, jewels, and treasures to buy food. When I was broke, I stole food.  
  
" I got a reputation of an evil space pirate majentic. Then..I ran into Fleent. He is a cold- hearted, merciless killer, also a majentic with an immense power. He'd seen my large power and heard of my sudden reputation and now he wishes to make me his partner in destroying planets and conquering people's lives. There was no way I'd do that, so I ran away from him. I don't have any support from other Majentics so I couldn't fight him alone. The only person who could possibly help me is..."  
  
" Vegeta," Bulma finished.  
  
Lorstia nodded. Her eyes saddened again and she stared out the kitchen window. The two women stood silently and thought about the current situation. The back door slammed and Vegeta stormed into the kitchen. His strides slowed as he saw the concentrated, serious expression on both of the girl's faces.  
  
" Who died?" Vegeta asked. " Besides Kakerotto?" he added with a sly snicker.  
  
Bulma clenched her teeth, irritated, and turned to him. " Listen to your mother! She has something to say!"  
  
Vegeta growled angrily and glared at the blue haired woman. " Don't order me around, woman!"  
  
The two huffy people threw yells and insults at each other for a few minutes. Lorstia shook her head and her light brown hair trembled with muffled laughter. With a loud "HAH!" she shot her arms out and wrapped them around Bulma's and Vegeta's heads. Their faces sank her into her bosom as she laughed happily.  
  
" You two are great! Always a hoot, but-" she released them and sent them sprawling across the linoleum floor. " I'll tell Vegeta about the little problem now."  
  
Vegeta sat on the floor with an annoyed and embarrassed pout. He looked up at the towering, giddy woman and listened to her story. She gave him all the info on why she was on earth and why she needed his help.  
  
" So will you help me?"  
  
The prince stood up and brushed himself off. He glanced at Bulma and she gave him a witty shrug.  
  
" I'm really not fond of helping people out," He said arrogantly. " I mean, are you aware of what you're asking me to do? I did help Gohan against Cell, but-"  
  
" And you did help out Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku on Namek," Bulma added.  
  
" Well-"  
  
" Oh! And you saved Goku from android 19."  
  
" Bulma!"  
  
" Plus, you also helped-"  
  
" Alright! Shut up!" Vegeta turned back to Lorstia. " Sure. I'll acquire this power to fight this Fleent guy. Besides, with this 'superior power', I'll be able to defeat Kakerotto when the time arrives."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes but Lorstia gave a small smile. Once he regains his hidden power, she thought, he won't feel any of that rage anymore. Oh Vegeta, all your hate and ego will be calmed.  
  
The woman clamped her hands together joyfully.  
  
" Great!" she exclaimed. " Lets start the training!"  
  
....  
  
" So he's actually training with her right now?" Krillin asked.  
  
Bulma had invited Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and Chi-Chi over for a cook out on one of the Capsule Corp balconies. She was lonely when Vegeta and Lorstia took off to find good training ground. Bulma explained about the majentic power and the whole Fleent situation. They all seemed skeptical of the story.  
  
" And Vegeta is supposed to gain this power and suddenly be all happy and sweet?" Yamcha said with a laugh.  
  
" Well, I guess," Bulma replied.  
  
" Maybe Vegeta was hit harder than we thought by Goku's death," Chi-Chi suggested.  
  
Bulma stared at her friend. " So what are you saying? That Vegeta feels he needs to replace Goku?"  
  
The black-haired woman gave her a small 'maybe' shrug and bit into her burger.  
  
I doubt it, Bulma thought, Vegeta would never try to copy Goku by trying to save the planet and totally change himself. He's an extremely independent person and makes his own decisions.  
  
Gohan had wolfed down his cheeseburger. He glanced up with a sudden serious expression. "Should we train and prepare to fight this guy?"  
  
The fighters sighed and thought it over.  
  
" Never a day of peace, is there?" Yamcha whined.  
  
They all had a light laugh and decided to train for the upcoming battle. 


	8. conversations

" All I've doing is sitting around memorizing how to say spells and pronounce weird words," Vegeta complained.  
  
He sat on top of a large boulder that was protruding out of a peaceful lake. His legs were rested in a comfortable Indian-style position and his arms were crossed across his chest. It was true, though. All he'd been doing was repeating sentences and words that Lorstia told him. His mind was racked with different spells and curses. Vegeta had been keeping his patience well so far, but after two days of studying and memorizing, he decided he had enough.  
  
" Can't we just get to my power now? I want to learn how to use this power."  
  
Lorstia sat in a large oak tree that shaded her son. She wore a baggy shirt with long, lanky sleeves and a jean skirt that hung above her ankles. She swung her feet around happily. Her copper eyes were almost gold in the bright sun. She looked down at the irritated prince.  
  
" Actually," she said, " you only need to learn one more thing. You need to learn how to use your power. You don't need to learn how to fight. Obviously, you're capable of that, but you will now learn how to blast out spells and use magic. You see, that's the unique thing about being a Majentic. We don't really fight hand to hand, it's rare, we usually only fight using our minds and powers. You will have an advantage with your fighting skills."  
  
Vegeta smirked as his ego inflated even more. He looked up at Lorstia and realized that she looked quite young. For being his mother, she didn't look much older than him.  
  
" Tell me this," he said. " Why do you look so young? I mean, you should look old right? Considering you have a 35 year old son."  
  
She gave a giddy laugh and swung her feet back and forth. She hopped off her branch and floated down to her son. She sat on the rock and let her foot hang off into the water.  
  
" You're really 35?"  
  
Vegeta's mouth twisted to a side and he looked up as he thought to himself.  
  
" I'm around that age," he confirmed. " It's hard to keep track."  
  
She giggled and her sparkled lips made a small smile.  
  
" I'm flattered that you think I look young. It's another Majentic trick. You see, we majentics put ourselves into an age-stopping state of sleep. When your father-when I-at the time that we conceived you, my body was that of a 17 year old, but..." She giggled again and looked at Vegeta with sparkling eyes. " Now, my body is the age of a 38 year old. Some Majentics use the sleeper spell a lot, and others just occasionally. The spell stops aging of the body and our years, but technically speaking I am.." She trailed off as she counted through the years. " Yeah, I am 1,286 years old."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and all he could do was stare. He tried to say something but a million thoughts invaded his head. With this power he could almost seem immortal! That was his wish since he ever heard of the dragonballs. But, she could be lying. Still, what a grand power to behold.  
  
" It is a great power to behold," Lorstia said getting a wisp of his thoughts. Vegeta scowled and narrowed his eyes, annoyed. " Let's review a bit more and then I'll teach you your hidden power."  
  
.....  
  
Vegeta had trained with Lorstia for three more days, learning how to use the majentic power. Piccolo hovered in front of a waterfall and concentrated on the upcoming battle. Gohan trained himself in various ways, as well as Krillin and yamcha did.  
  
Bulma lay on her couch at home, lonely and bored. She was about to drift to sleep when suddenly the front door slammed. She sat up quickly and saw Lorstia and Vegeta staring at her. They both looked the same before they had left. Lorstia with the same curved hair and Vegeta with the arrogant sneer.  
  
" For once you're not torn up after training, Vegeta."  
  
He smirked and shrugged. Vegeta turned and slowly walked up the stairs. Bulma looked at the tall saiyajin.  
  
" He's acting unusual," Bulma said. " What's up with him?"  
  
Lorstia walked over and sat next to the blue haired human.  
  
" He's sorta weirded out," she replied. "His majentic power re-surfaced and he wasn't really expecting the sudden new emotions"  
  
" So is he a majentic right now?"  
  
" Well, you see," Lorstia began to explain, " he's a majentic right now. He's always been one, but right now he's just in his usual form...it's hard to explain."  
  
Bulma smiled a condescendingly.  
  
"Try me, I'm a super-genius."  
  
The jolly saiyajin gave a happy laugh and nodded.  
  
" Ok, here's how it goes. You know how Vegeta and Gohan can turn super- saiyajin and stuff? Well, even when they're not super-saiyajin, they still can blast things and fly. They are still pretty powerful. Super-saiyajin is just a transformation; it's a different form. Same for Majentics. I can use my magic for just regular, daily needs, but I need to "power up" and transform to use my great deal of energy. Now, for Vegeta, he can use his majentic power for daily life, but he still resumes his anger and arrogance. When the time comes for him to transform, he becomes happy, joyful, overwhelmed with the new, unusual emotions. He experienced this during his training so he's very uneasy about it."  
  
Bulma nodded. " I understand, but can he still turn super-saiyajin?"  
  
Lorstia smiled. "Of course."  
  
She stood up and stretched. She began to yawn, but suddenly she stopped. Her mouth snapped shut and she whipped around to stare out a window. Her tail rose up and slowly, slowly began to puff up until it was frayed in every direction. Her body froze as if she were a cat listening for prey. Her copper eyes stared frozen out the window with a steel glare.  
  
" Wh-what is it, Lorstia?" Bulma whispered.  
  
The tall woman said a word with utmost hate.  
  
" Fleent." 


	9. prelude to battle

All of the fighters gathered at Capsule Corp. They were all trained and pumped up for the battle soon to come. Gohan was already in his super- saiyajin form. Luckily, he had been training in super-saiyajin two form so he was ready to use it if needed. Vegeta stood against an outer wall of the Capsule house as everyone else gathered around the front door.  
  
" Are you sure you all want to come with?" Lorstia asked, mainly glancing at Krillin and Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha's eyebrows narrowed nervously. "Why shouldn't we come with? I mean, is this guy ultra powerful, like more than Cell?"  
  
Lorstia knew about Cell. She was able to gather clips, images, and emotions from all the fighters.  
  
" Well," she replied. " His power is so different, that pretty much only other Majentics can fight him."  
  
They all stared at her with disbelief.  
  
" I'm going anyway!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
" Me too!" Krillin added.  
  
In the end, everyone had agreed. Lorstia directed her head toward the city. " He's searching for me," she muttered. " Better go and meet him. Oh, you'll love him," she added sarcastically.  
  
They all began to push off the ground but realized that Vegeta wasn't with them. Lorstia saw him still on the ground.  
  
" Are you coming or do I need to put a leash on you?"  
  
He growled angrily and slowly floated up to meet them. They started to fly into the city. There was no way that Vegeta would admit it, but his stomach was churning and he actually felt a very uneasy nervousness seeping through him. He was mainly afraid of not being able to control his bubbly happiness when he transformed to a majentic. He'd never be able to show his face if the others saw him with a large dopey grin on his face.  
  
'Don't worry about it,' he told himself. 'I can control anything. This won't slow me down.'  
  
He noticed Lorstia giving him a small sideways smirk. She was reading his thoughts again. 'Stop it!'  
  
She grinned even larger and pointed down into the city. " He feels close, either above the city or he's down in the crowds."  
  
They slowly descended down into the busy sidewalks, but suddenly an orange blast flew at Lorstia. She held up her hand, formed a blue light in her palm and the orange beam froze and fell to the warm sidewalk where it began to melt. Frightened humans stared in awe and curiosity.  
  
The fighters looked around frantically to find the culprit, but no one appeared and they could not sense any ki. Lorstia stared straight ahead at a crowd of humans making their way across the street.  
  
" What do we do?" Goahn asked.  
  
The tall saiyajin woman held out her hands in front of her face. She was chanting something; Vegeta realized it was saiyajin tongue. Her hands slowly waved back and forth and in unusual directions for a minute and suddenly shot out with her palms facing the crowds of people. She yelled something in saiyajin and instantly everything froze except for herself and the fighters. It was dead silent. No cars, no loud voices, no noise. The people stood like statues. But one thing did move. He stepped from behind a crowd of people and gave an evil grin.  
  
He had a young, boyish face with cold, glazed over, slate eyes. His brown hair was short and curled into small hooks. He wore dark green clothes and a dark cloak that hung around his ankles. His small black boots stopped just below his knees. In his hand was a golden and red scepter with spiraling jewels floating around the top of it.  
  
The fighters stared at the mysterious man. Vegeta's mind began to wander away as if something was deluding his thoughts. He shook his and concentrated but this made his skull begin to ache. He recalled the feeling of his sickness he usually got and felt a slow nausea start to build up.  
  
" Fleent," Lorstia spoke, " I'm not going with you! If you won't leave me alone, then we will have to destroy you."  
  
His slate eyes widened into an expression of wild enthusiasm and glee.  
  
" Really?" His voice was high and crackly. He sounded like an overly stressed lunatic. " You and these earthlings?"  
  
Lorstia's shiny hair shook and she nodded.  
  
" I suggest you leave or else me and my son will-"  
  
She was cut off when there came a sudden thud from behind her. All the fighters looked and saw Vegeta on his knees with his back to them.  
  
" Vegeta, what are you doing?" Krillin asked irritably.  
  
Lorstia saw Vegeta begin to tremble slightly. She understood why. Fleent's power was so great that it made him feel ill. Once again he could feel his insides give a queasy lurch, as he could not cope with the distorted power.  
  
" Is he being possessed or something?" Yamcha demanded.  
  
Lorstia frowned and shook her head. " No, he needs to transform. Then he'll be fine."  
  
The weakened prince tried to defy her, but his mouth filled with hot saliva as the vomit rose in his throat. He threw up on the warm pavement and shook uncontrollably. Fleent began to laugh in an insane cackle.  
  
" Oh! What strong allies!"  
  
" What do we do?" Gohan asked quietly.  
  
" Transform Vegeta," Lorstia said flatly.  
  
" No," he croaked. Drool hung from his mouth. " Not yet. Not now. I can take him down as a super-saiyajin."  
  
The fighters rolled their eyes skeptically.  
  
" Just become a Majentic," Piccolo growled. " You're no good to us like this."  
  
The saiyajin sighed and tried to clear his head. He almost dreaded the thought of slipping into his rambunctious and ridiculous majentic form, but he knew that he couldn't do anything while he was sick. He gave a shaky sigh and slowly stood up.  
  
A slow grin appeared on Lorstia's face. Vegeta stood slouching and gave her an angry glare, and then he gave a sideways glance to all the gawking earthlings.  
  
" You guys are to never speak of what I'm about to do to anyone, understand?"  
  
They all glanced at each other with a questionable eyebrow.  
  
Vegeta set his icy stare on Fleent and gave a weak smirk. He cleared his mind and began to call upon his majentic power. "Here it goes," he muttered. 


	10. Majentic glee

They stared with great intensity at the mesmerizing lights that surrounded Vegeta. Swirls of gold and white colors flew around him like he was the nucleus to an atom. His eyes grew faded and pale as the serene calmness of the majentic power pulsed through his veins. His arms hung lazily from his sides and suddenly his blue armor was magically replaced with swirling, sparkling crimson cloak that hung in baggy folds around his feet. Underneath the velvety material was a shiny, gold shirt. His pants were also crimson with ragged folds that hung over his shiny black boots. A small golden breeze swept through his hair and left in a downward curve. His usually deep widows peek was suddenly replaced with long waving bangs that hung down past his eyes.  
  
Lorstia felt a great thrill when she saw his hair shift into a wicked curve. He now looked exactly like her. The fighters could only stare in amazed awe.  
  
Vegeta's usually tan skin was now a sparkled, glowing gold. His eyes were still glazed as his mind reeled with the conflicting powers within him. The environment and situation around him was oblivious. The others could see his dazed and unaware expression. Where his usual scowl was, there was only a blank and calm expression.  
  
Fleent stared with an amused and childish curiosity.  
  
" So are we just going to stand around all day?" He asked shrilly.  
  
The piercing voice burst through Vegeta's mind. His eyes snapped to life and he flinched as the sudden rush of emotions hit him. Everyone watched with great anticipation to see what the usually arrogant prince would do. Vegeta turned to Lorstia and gave her a childish and confident grin.  
  
" Gaahh!!"  
  
All of the fighters fell to the ground with insane disbelief.  
  
" Did.did he just smile?" Krillin stammered. " Like a happy smile?"  
  
Yamcha nodded slowly in shock.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and smiled. He could still feel a slight arrogance, but it was crushed by his uncontrollable optimism. He inhaled the clear air that blew through the city. The blue sky made his heart practically leap; a sensation that he had never really felt. He began to realize the beauty of the planet and flashed back to the memory of when he first felt the majentic power while training with Lorstia. He remembered the way his emotions danced with the waving trees and blue water. He felt refreshed, renewed. He knew that he needed to watch his attitude so he wouldn't regret it later, but he also felt that he should just enjoy his power while he was in his majentic form.  
  
He gave a casual shrug, threw his long bangs out of his eyes, and cracked his knuckles.  
  
" So what's the first move?"  
  
His voice was calm and had no trace of his usual egotistical arrogance.  
  
" It's about time!" Fleent yelled.  
  
Lorstia shot the evil majentic a catty glare.  
  
" Wait," Piccolo boomed. " We shouldn't fight in the city."  
  
The fighters noticed all the frozen people around them and nodded. Vegeta gave a large nod and suddenly faded and disappeared. Lorstia's head dropped and she sighed.  
  
" Children! You'd think I'd have to hold his hand."  
  
Her delicate fingers snapped and Vegeta reappeared with a confused look. He hovered above the ground for a little bit and then hit the ground with a thud.  
  
" You're really making us look bad," Krillin sneered.  
  
Vegeta sat up in an Indian style position and stared at him with a childish pout.  
  
" Well you're not doing anything. You're making us look worse," he pointed out. He then turned to Lorstia with a quizzical look. " How did you teleport me back here?"  
  
Her eyebrow twitched angrily. "I'm ultra powerful! That's how!"  
  
Fleent gave an insane cackle. " Do you just want to bicker among yourselves? I could always order a drink."  
  
" Are we doing this or not?" Gohan demanded.  
  
Vegeta stood up and held up his hands defensively. His black and gold bracelets jingled slightly. " Fine, jeeze."  
  
Fleent jerked his head toward some land in the distance. Lorstia turned to her son and they both turned to the other fighters. They were totally startled when the two saiyajins suddenly fired a wave of energy at them. Then, they appeared above some grassy terrain and all landed with an 'oof' and a thud. They stood on a grassy island about 20 miles from the city.  
  
" This land will do," Fleent said, "unless you tree huggers are worried about the insects in the grass."  
  
" HA! Tree huggers!" Vegeta shouted. " He thinks we're..."  
  
He fell silent as the others gave exasperated and irritated glares.  
  
" Kami, just forget it," he muttered.  
  
Fleent felt his excitement and impatience growing.  
  
" Lorstia!" He yelled. " Will you come with me or do I have to destroy all your friends?"  
  
She growled angrily, her tail puffing out.  
  
" No! Leave or we will kill you!"  
  
Fleent gave an evil chuckle. " That's what I love about you happy-go-lucky majentics. You're so entertaining.so.. embarrassing that it's funny."  
  
Vegeta was expecting his rage and fury to erupt but he only felt amused, giddy. He turned and looked at the others with a dopey grin on his face. Piccolo sent him an icy glare and Vegeta's smile disappeared as he blushed. He shook off his funk and felt his anxiety increase and his saiyajin excitement for battle bubble up.  
  
" Well, let's get started then," he said.  
  
His hands waved in a circle above his head and then he pantomimed a line in front of his chest. A golden flash swirled around his arms and hands and formed a golden rod. At the top was a jagged and engraved design that held various colored jewels inside. He aimed the glowing staff at the enemy in front of him.  
  
" I'm ready, are you?"  
  
Fleent laughed to himself and then faced the fighters. He sent his cold stare on Yamcha and gave out a piercing and shrill screech. A few rays of light shot out at the unsuspecting human and he flew back.but when he hit the ground, he was completely frozen. He seemed to be glazed over, like he was laminated or made of plastic.  
  
" What did you do?!" Gohan hollered.  
  
Fleent cackled. " Do you really want to know?" He asked with a wickedly curved grin.  
  
The white rays shot towards the innocent half-saiyajin but were quickly blocked by Vegeta's staff. Sparks flew and blinding light shot out from the colliding powers. Gohan fell back and powered up. His golden hair shot up and his green eyes glared at the wild enemy.  
  
" What was that?" Gohan growled. " What happened to Yamcha?"  
  
" Nothing too bad," Fleent replied with a shrug. "He's just taking a nap. It's what happened to those people in the city."  
  
The fighters stared with anger. Lorstia stared at the ground.  
  
" Cool down guys," She whispered. " We can undo it later. It is only a body- freezing curse that will not harm you. We must concentrate on the battle."  
  
Piccolo glanced down at the frozen Yamcha and shuddered at the glazed, expressionless eyes. Vegeta caught his agitation and turned to Fleent.  
  
" Well...ma, shall we take him down?"  
  
Lorstia stared straight ahead with tears almost welling up in her eyes. She shook with uncontained glee and squeezed her son until he was breathless.  
  
" Ma! Ma! You called me ma!! You and I will win together!" She cried.  
  
Fleent could only stare with utmost confusion. All of the fighters' heads dropped down.  
  
" This is off to a good start," Krillin muttered. 


	11. A Majentic downfall

Vegeta and Fleent stared at each other with great intensity. Vegeta's saiyjin excitement was barely containable. He couldn't wait to show off his new, massive power. Oh, if only Kakerotto was there. Vegeta would sneer and strut around, holding in a muffled cackle as Kakerotto stared dumbfounded. The day dreaming Saiyjain aimed his golden staff at the enemy. Fleent grinned with anticipation.  
  
Vegeta concentrated and brushed his newly grown bangs out of his eyes.  
  
" Mystic powers of water, wind, and earth," he chanted, " bring forth a hurricane of electricity and typhoons and destroy the enemy before me."  
  
A swirl of blue and black lights circled the tip of his staff and grew larger. A heavy breeze drifted past all the fighters and was absorbed into a powerful spell.  
  
" Now.. release!"  
  
With a crash of thunder and beam of light, the tornado hurricane flew at the young boy. Fleent's slate eyes widened and he chanted in a foreign tongue. He seemed to catch the ball of energy with great difficulty. He held on, teeth clenched, and body shaking, but was suddenly hurled backward. He slid on the ground for about 10 feet and then lay still.  
  
" Yes!" Gohan cried. " Amazing!"  
  
Vegeta turned to them blushing. Lorstia gave him a confident smile. The prince put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly.  
  
" Oh thanks, but did you really think I'd let a loser like that win? Yeah right! I mean, I am the prince and extremely- YYAAHHH!!"  
  
A wave of energy and light suddenly threw the saiyajin far from anyone's sights. A boulder in the far away woods cracked and crumbled in the distance. Large skid marks scratched the ground leading to the fallen prince about a mile away.  
  
"So much for that moment of encouragement," Krillin muttered.  
  
Lorstia turned to Fleent, an angry frown on her face.  
  
" Arrogant little thing isn't he?" He laughed shrilly.  
  
" That was cheap!" She cried.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "No honor in hitting a person with his guard down."  
  
Fleent's gray eyes blinked with confusion.  
  
" What's with you people? 'No honor,'" he mimicked, "'Cheating,' 'not fair', shut up! It's a battle, duh! I'm trying to win, so shut up!"  
  
Fleent continued to whine and criticize the earth fighters. He didn't notice Vegeta appear behind him. The prince smirked and quietly pointed his golden rod at the back of his opponent. He chanted silently to himself and suddenly yelled, " BOOM!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and the young man flew forward at Lorstia. She gathered up a spell and millions of sparkles and glitters exploded from her hand and landed on Fleent. He hit the ground and suddenly began to itch and scratch. He rolled violently on the ground, trying to relieve the awful itching.  
  
" This is too weird for me," Krillin smirked.  
  
Lorstia grinned and calmly brushed some dust from her sleeve. " Itching spell. This one is powerful. He won't be able to break it."  
  
" Great!" Vegeta sneered. " Let's finish him off then. One little blast should do it."  
  
The earth fighters cheered, but Lorstia stared in disbelief.  
  
" What's wrong, Ms. Lorstia?" Gohan asked.  
  
She glanced at him with her copper eyes and then at her son.  
  
" You're going to kill him? Just like that?"  
  
Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow and then placed a quick lock spell on Fleent. He lay still where he was except for his fingers, which still continued to scratch.  
  
" Sure," Vegeta replied. " What, you want me to let him go?"  
  
" Vegeta," she said in a firm and motherly voice. " We do not kill out of cold blood. All we need to do is put a memory erase on him and alter his emotions. Majentics do not kill for fun, out of anger, or revenge."  
  
Vegeta now turned to her angrily. " What about you? You murdered all those innocent saiyjains and cursed thousands more all those years ago." He grunted a laugh and held his hand out towards Fleent. " If he doesn't die, he'll just return to kill you and everyone on Earth. Trust me, it happens to that idiot Kakerotto all the time."  
  
His energy for the big bang attack came to his hand.  
  
" Vegeta listen!" Lorstia yelled. " If you kill him.. if you let your anger win, you'll become what he is. Evil majentics are the worse! They're uncontrollable maniacs. Please, don't go down that path!"  
  
" Yes, Vegeta. That's right," Piccolo said. " Listen to your mother. You've already been down that path before. Don't do it again."  
  
The frustrated prince sighed and looked down at Fleent. He gasped when he saw he wasn't there.  
  
" Where-"  
  
A sudden red light shot through Lorstia's side. The light took the form of a snarling red dragon and it glided up to a tall rock and landed in front of Fleent. Lorstia fell to her knees as blood dripped from the hole in her side.  
  
Vegeta's majentic heart cried out for her, but his saiyajin rage infested his mind.  
  
"Amateur," Fleent sneered as he watched Vegeta. " Still weak, you are. You're lock up spell isn't too powerful. I was able to teleport easily." Fleent stared down at the wounded Lorstia. " As for you, that stupid itching spell? Also easily breakable. What a weak pair you two are."  
  
Vegeta growled viciously.  
  
" Vegeta," Lorstia gasped. " Fight with no evil in your heart. Please.."  
  
The angry saiyjain held his glowing staff at Fleent.  
  
" Explodiminis!!"  
  
Lights and flashes of every color shot out at Fleent. The enemy yelled in frustration and was thrown back against a dozen trees. Vegeta flew forward and landed a giant punch in Fleent's face.  
  
The surprised and amazed boy gasped at the new pain he had never endured before.  
  
" Yes, you're a saiyajin, that's for sure. Barbaric, primitive fighting!"  
  
Vegeta felt his anger raise more. Again and again he attacked, using a various blend of punches and kicks along with spells and curses. Unfortunately, Fleent prepared for Vegeta's next physical attack. Vegeta was slowest when he threw a punch or kick and that was what Fleent needed. He'd use his most powerful spell yet.  
  
Vegeta brought his fist back and flew forward to give Fleent a punch in the face, but the sly enemy disappeared and then re-appeared some distance behind Vegeta.  
  
" Scales, claws, teeth, wings! Bring forth my dragon crusher!"  
  
Vegeta turned to see a giant gold light surround Fleent. The light squiggled and squirmed like giant tentacles. They suddenly wrapped around Fleent completely. The golden blob seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Giant wings popped out from the shimmering creature. Slowly, it took the form of a huge golden dragon. It's large, malicious green eyes glared at everyone. Its jagged teeth protruded form his mouth, it's bladed tail whipped around, and it's four muscular arms flexed threateningly. It turned and looked down at Vegeta.  
  
" Like it?" The hideous voice boomed. " My best move yet."  
  
All Vegeta could do was stare in horror and awe. Fleent rose up one gigantic fist and brought it down to Vegeta. The quick prince dodged and flew straight at the hideous beast's face.  
  
" Flakteen, Flipteein, turn cold. Freeze like ice!"  
  
A blue light flew from Vegeta's hand at the snarling dragon. Fleent grinned, showing his massive fangs and blew some air from his mouth. Vegeta's spell collided with the foul breath and flew back at him. The saiyjain cried out as the cold icy spell engulfed him and froze him stiff. He fell towards the ground, but suddenly a large golden claw grabbed him from the air.  
  
Vegeta shivered from the stinging cold ice around him, and from the fear of Fleent's evil mind. The clawed fingers wrapped around him and gave an awful squeeze. The beaten saiyajin yelled in agony as he felt his bones bend and break. He tried to think of a spell, any spell, that could stop him, but his mind was too feverish from the horrible cold and blinding pain. Fleent laughed evilly as he continued to crush the life from his opponent.  
  
" We have to help!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Krillin glanced down at Yamcha and shuddered. His eyes were so dead looking and frozen over. Piccolo noticed this and looked at his young saiyjain friend.  
  
" Gohan, Fleent's power is too different from ours. I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do."  
  
Lorstia heard this and looked up to the sky, but Fleent stood there, crushing her son to death. Tears welled up in her eyes. How could she help him? She couldn't think of any way to save him, especially with her injury.  
  
" This is all my fault," she whispered. " I shouldn't have ever come here. Oh Vegeta, my son."  
  
The earth fighters and Lorstia could only watch in horror, as Vegeta was being squeezed harder and harder.  
  
Vegeta felt his consciousness slipping. Fleent wrapped another clawed hand around the defeated saiyajin. He felt his majentic optimism fade completely along with his power. He changed back into his regular saiyajin form. His armor cracked and pierced his already broken ribs. He yelled in agony and failure. The malicious green eyes glared into Vegeta's and his eyes slowly closed. His mind blocked out the dragon's evil, triumphant laughs, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Finally!! Another chapter is added! I know you guys were getting impatient, but thanks to those of you who waited patiently for this chapter. I must also say thanks to my good friend Raye Yuy. She helped give me ideas for this chapter, so make sure you read her stories and thank her too. Do it! Read her story! Ok, well, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. R/R! Thanks! 


	12. Saiyajin Majentic power

The giant dragon's fists kept squeezing harder and harder. Vegeta couldn't even yell in agony because of his breathless lungs.  
  
Lorstia sat on the ground with her hand over her serious injury. Small drops of tears fell from her shimmering yellow eyes. She trembled at the sound of her tortured son.  
  
" I must communicate with him," she blurted suddenly.  
  
The other fighters looked down at her.  
  
" W-What do you mean?" Gohan asked.  
  
Lorstia glared at the giant beast that towered over them.  
  
" I must encourage Vegeta. He has the power to win. I must get inside his head and show him his strength."  
  
" But how?" Krillin asked quietly.  
  
" A majentic trick," she replied proudly. " I'm going to lose consciousness so don't panic or anything."  
  
She closed her eyes and began to glow light blue. Sweat ran down her face and she suddenly fell over onto her side. Piccolo and Krillin held her up in a sitting position and watched Vegeta.  
  
Darkness and pain had invaded Vegeta's mind. He let out an occasional groan or yell whenever a new bone broke. The blinding pain was almost unbearable, but he still couldn't release his anger or shame from defeat.  
  
He was sure that he would die at any moment, but there was a sudden calm and cooling sensation that swept through his body and mind. Within his tortured, black consciousness there came a shimmering blue light. Vegeta could still feel his pain racked body, but it seemed to be from a distance, as if he were watching or feeling someone else's pain.  
  
' I don't remember death being like this,' he thought.  
  
The glowing blue light shimmered and slowly took the form of his mother. Her body had a slight glow around it as she stared at her son. Her brown, swept back hair seemed to blow in an unfelt wind. Her sparkled lips made a small smile.  
  
" What do you want?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
Within his mind he sat in an Indian-style position while crossing his arms angrily. Lorstia giggled a little and her shook her head slightly.  
  
" You're totally getting beaten and yet you're still so arrogant. Like father like son."  
  
" So you've come here to taunt me while I die? Real motherly."  
  
Lorstia's eyes saddened and she glided over to Vegeta. She placed her long delicate fingers on his cheek and placed her forehead against his. Vegeta felt strangely calm and dazed as she did this for a about a minute. She then backed away from him. He blinked in surprise as a neon- glowing; green symbol glittered on her forehead.  
  
" You have it, too," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta lightly placed his fingers on his forehead and gasped as he felt a warm heat resonate from the mark.  
  
" It is the symbol of Saiyajin Majentic power," Lorstia explained. " A symbol of beauty, peace, love, and power."  
  
Lorstia gazed far into the blackness. Vegeta suddenly realized how pretty she looked. The light blue glow around her sparkled brightly. She smiled dreamily and then gave Vegeta a dead- serious stare. Her copper eyes were suddenly filled with fiery confidence.  
  
" Vegeta," she said sternly. His ears perked up and he listened very closely. " You will need a massive amount of energy to win. You must fight with an open heart. This is the only battle, I beg you, to use your power of love and friendship. Use it this one time and you won't ever have to use it again."  
  
Lorstia's eyes closed and suddenly Vegeta's mind filled with memories and emotions he once had.  
  
Bulma's jewel-like eyes filled his vision. Her joyous laugh rung in his ears and he felt deep warmth inside. He saw his little Trunks already acquiring great strength and he was filled with wondrous pride. He felt the little bit of peaceful friendship he got whenever Kakerotto goofed with him. He felt the awful sting of guilt and sadness when future Trunks had been killed by Cell. The majentic happiness and view of beauty filled him with strength. All these emotions swept through him and he stared into his mother's eyes.  
  
" Thank you.. Mother."  
  
She smiled and slowly faded away.  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open. He felt his veins and body pumping with renewed strength. All his injuries were gone and his determination to win seemed un-stoppable. He powered up and threw Fleent's hands away from him.  
  
Vegeta raised a hand to the sky and a swirl of red surrounded his palm and moved all across his body. His eyes stared with great intensity. He was covered with a burning scarlet cape and cloak. His hair swept back like Lorstia's, only now it had turned deep mahogany with gold stripes swirled within it. His eyes were deep green and determined looking.  
  
" Amazing!" Gohan cried. " He's been able to transform into a majentic and a super-saiyajin!"  
  
Krillin and Piccolo gasped in shock. Lorstia's eyes opened slowly and she smiled slightly. She tried to rise up, but suddenly coughed up blood. Krillin held her and looked up to Vegeta.  
  
" Vegeta!" He called. " Hurry up and finish him! Lorstia is fading fast!"  
  
The saiyjain shot a glance at his weakened mother and then at the glaring beast, Fleent.  
  
" Oh scary," the dragon thundered. " Now you want to fight?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and reformed his staff. He held it out in front of himself and began to gather a massive amount of energy. Uncertainty crossed the giant lizard's eyes and he took a long swing at Vegeta with his bladed tail. Vegeta easily dodged and quickly brought his staff down on the dragon's head.  
  
Fleent roared in pain as the energy was released from Vegeta's rod and electrocuted his body. The beast fell to the ground with a shaking thud and twitched in agony. Fleent glowed brightly and then he began to shrink down to his normal form. There knelt a shaking, rage filled boy.  
  
Vegeta landed swiftly and stared down at his enemy with deep forest eyes. Fleent chanted under his breath a whipped a curse at Vegeta, who caught it in one black, gloved hand and crushed it easily. Fleent shrieked in fury and took off at Vegeta punching and kicking. The saiyajin prince easily slipped past the amateur magician and nailed Fleent in the stomach with the end of his staff. The shaggy-haired invader fell to his knees in pain.  
  
" Sorry, I bet that hurt," Vegeta sneered.  
  
Fleent sat gasping for a minute or two and suddenly vanished. He appeared again a few feet away from Vegeta with a wicked grin plastered onto his face. He waved his hands in front of face smoothly and chanted a spell.  
  
" This curse I'm about to release is called the 'Dust bomb'. If it touches any part of the earth, then it, and everything and everything on it turns to dust. If you touch it or even try to repel it, then it acts as a bomb and releases the dust curse anyways. Let's see how it goes." He cackled and formed a light orange ball between his hands. "The only person it doesn't effect is I. Too bad for you!"  
  
Vegeta let out an angry growl but concentrated on his pure emotions. He reminded himself of what Lorstia had showed him and held his out is gold, jewel- incrusted staff.  
  
" Here goes!" Fleent hollered. " Dust bomb!"  
  
He hurled the mighty, beaming light at Vegeta. The earth fighters covered their faces and held their breaths in terror. Lorstia watched in desperation as the orange light collided with Vegeta's staff.  
  
The sky and air filled with blinding electricity and whistling winds. Vegeta's feet slid on the ground as he held the awful power at bay. Fleent's orange curse slowly began to engulf Vegeta's magic staff, turning it to dust. He held in frustration but cleared his mind.  
  
' I can't fail. Bulma! Trunks! Lorstia! I won't fail.'  
  
The thought of his loved ones turned up his optimistic senses. He concentrated on his majentic powers and smirked as he began to conjure up his own spell.  
  
Fleent's curse had already made it down to Vegeta's fingers. The saiyajin growled as he felt his the felt the tips of fingers burn off into sandy ash. Vegeta concentrated and released his great counter- attack. The spell slowly began to push Fleent's away from him.  
  
Fleent hollered in a fiery rage as his incantation slowly made it's way back at him. He thought that Vegeta was only pushing it back with his own strength. He was unaware of the counter-spell that was pushing it at him. Fleent thought to himself arrogantly. 'I told the stupid sayajin that my spell cannot hurt me. What is trying to prove?' But still, Fleent couldn't stand the thought that Vegeta was defeating him and reflecting his spell so easily now. He yelled in a defeated rage and redirected the spell up into the sky. He gasped in complete horror as Vegeta's oncoming curse came flying at him. There was a blinding flash and then nothing more.  
  
Vegeta breathed deeply for once and fell to his knees. He heard the others cheering and he looked over his shoulder in a tired daze. He stood slowly and walked over to where Fleent once stood and picked something up. He then stumbled over to the others.  
  
" That was great!"  
  
" Fantastic!"  
  
" You killed him then?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Vegeta smiled and looked down at Lorstia. She stared with sparkled, saddened eyes.  
  
" Nope."  
  
They all gasped in surprise. Veegta held out his hand and in it was a small gray mouse.  
  
" Irreversible rodent hex."  
  
The others laughed but stopped suddenly when Lorstia coughed up some blood. Vegeta knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" I'm strong enough," he said, " I can heal you."  
  
Lorstia sighed and took his hand from her shoulder.  
  
" Vegeta," she said softly as she examined his bleeding fingertips. "His spell touched you."  
  
He blinked. " Yeah, so? I've had much worse."  
  
" That spell was so powerful. It was supposed to work so that if it touched you at all, you'd turn into dust completely. I'm afraid that your body used so much energy to prevent that.that.. If you heal me.. It will be the end of your majentic power. It'll be gone if you heal me."  
  
They all stared in disbelief. Vegeta closed his eyes angrily, but re- opened them with an optimistic smirk.  
  
" Oh well, it was for a little while. Besides, who cares if I don't have this power? I'm not going to sacrifice you for you."  
  
Lorstia's eyes glistened happily and she looked at all the others.  
  
" He gets this from me, you know." (Sweat drop)  
  
" Ok," Vegeta put his hands over Lorstia's wound. They all watched closely while light surrounded the hole in her side and closed it up.  
  
" Cool, it's like Dende," Gohan said.  
  
The light disappeared and Lorstia sat up with renewed strength. Vegeta smiled kindly, but his eyelids suddenly grew heavy and he fell over onto his side. Lorstia gasped and sadly put a hand on his forehead. She could feel his magic power diminishing. His tan skin appeared, replacing his glowing gold, and his body and clothing returned to normal.  
  
Krillin clutched the rat in his hand and glanced at Lorstia's saddened expression.  
  
" Hey," he said brightly. " Lets go back to capsule corp. I'll bet Bulma will be happy to us all. She'll probably even make that green-tea you like so much, Lorstia."  
  
Her ears perked up and her eyes opened. In a flash she was on her feet, dangling Vegeta in her arms.  
  
" Yeah! Sounds good!"  
  
Krillin leaned over and muttered to Gohan, " She's so easily pleased."  
  
Gohan sighed and nodded. So, they picked up Yamcha and made their way toward Capsule Corp to give their new of victory.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Done with chapter 12. R/R ok. I love hearing from you guys. One more chapter to go! 


	13. Goodbye Mother

Ch13  
  
" Ok, now it's simple," Lorstia explained.  
  
The fighters hovered over the frozen city where their battle had first begun. The people were still like statues and unmoving. Lorstia had handed Vegeta over to Piccolo and they laid Yamcha down on the sidewalk. Lorstia was now explaining how the unfreezing spell was easily broken.  
  
The tall, saiyajin woman held her palms out at the spellbound city and yelled, "Move it!"  
  
A sort of shock wave swept through the town and all the people, cars, machinery, and life began to move again. Many people looked around in confusion, but then set off on their merry way. Yamcha sat up and blinked curiously.  
  
" We're back here?" He asked, bewildered. " I thought we left here. Where did that Fleent freak go?"  
  
Gohan helped him to his feet.  
  
" We'll explain everything at Capsule Corp," he said as Yamcha stared in confusion at the unconscious Vegeta.  
  
....  
  
Lorstia inhaled her green tea. They had just finished telling the story to Bulma and Yamcha. Bulma's blue eyes swept over the small mouse cage where a gray rat ran on his hamster wheel.  
  
" Vegeta will be so disappointed about his power," she sighed.  
  
Krillin smiled thoughtfully. " Nah. The majentic Vegeta was disappointed about it, but now the regular Vegeta probably won't care."  
  
Bulma smiled sadly and brushed her blue hair out of her eyes.  
  
" Yeah," she murmured. "It was good having his majentic power around, but I'd rather have him how he is. We don't need two Gokus running around."  
  
They all gave a hearty laugh but stopped when Vegeta entered the kitchen.  
  
" Comparing me to Kakerotto?" He hissed. " I was much cooler than him in my majentic form, but I'm much more impressive as a mighty super- saiyajin."  
  
Krillin and Gohan rolled their eyes. His ego seemed even more out of control to cover up for the way he'd acted before. Bulma's mother entered the kitchen holding little Trunks. The blue-eyed baby began to laugh and squirm as he saw Lorstia. Her eyes brightened and she held out her hands.  
  
" Come here my grandson!" Lorstia gasped and put her hands to hr face. " To think, I'm a grandmother!" A look of triumph swept through her eyes. " I must be the most beautiful and youngest grand mom in the universe!"  
  
The fighters all sighed as their heads dropped. Bulma's blonde mother handed Trunks to Lorstia and she cradled him in her arms happily.  
  
" So what will you do now?" Bulma asked.  
  
Lorstia's eyebrows rose as she thought about it.  
  
" Well, I guess I'm going to take off. I've decided to try and clear my name by doing as many good deeds as I can. That's it!" She said, determined. " I am no longer going to steal or rob anymore. I'll probably make a new title for myself. No longer am I a space thief or pirate! I'll probably be known as-as a space goddess, or peace maker, or life saver, or Charlie's angel."  
  
The others stared dumbfounded but approvingly.  
  
" Sounds good," Yamcha said.  
  
" But," Lorstia said softly, " it will take a very long time and it'll be very hard work. I won't see you guys in a long time."  
  
A downcast shadow filled the kitchen.  
  
" But you'll still be able to visit whenever you can," Gohan replied brightly. "Don't worry about us. You have to clear your name and help people. What you're going to do is very important. You should keep your goals and numbers at number one."  
  
Lorstia's copper eyes shimmered brightly and she reached over the table and pinched the young half-saiyajin's face.  
  
" You are so sweet!"  
  
She released Gohan's sore cheek and looked at the baby in her arms.  
  
" I'll leave in three days."  
  
....  
  
  
  
Lorstia's large ship sat in CC's front yard. The saiyajin woman spent her three days making plans for her peace making, shopping with Bulma, and packing up items she'd collected and found fascinating (shaving razors, matches, kitty-litter, etc.)  
  
She stood outside her space ship wearing large folds of brightly colored clothing and pale- pink lipstick. She gave a tight, suffocating squeeze to all the people bidding her a farewell except for Vegeta, who stood against the sidewall of the house.  
  
She walked over to him and took his hand. A red blush spread across his face and he looked away from her angrily.  
  
" Goodbye Vegeta," she said quietly. " We had some fun, huh?"  
  
He continued to stare off to the side, ignoring her.  
  
" Thanks for saving me," she continued. Her eyes stung as tears began to gather. " I-I hope to see you again." Her voice cracked and she turned away from the arrogant prince. As Vegeta watched her trudge away he heard a slight whimper escape her throat. He cringed and took a step forward.  
  
" Mother!"  
  
She stopped and turned to her son.  
  
" It-it was fun. The most fun I've had in a while. I.. I'm going to miss you," he said stiffly.  
  
Tears ran down Lorstia's cheeks as a large, toothy grin spread across her face. Vegeta's stomach dropped as she sprinted at him insanely.  
  
Her arms wrapped around him and he his feet rose off the ground as she held him, squeezing the air from his lungs. She spun him back and forth merrily, laughing and crying the whole time. At last, she released him and he rubbed his chest painfully.  
  
" You've made me proud! You've made me so happy!"  
  
She turned on heel and walked back to her ship. Bulma walked over to her and held out a small bag of money.  
  
" This is to help you get started," she explained.  
  
Lorstia's eyes shimmered again and she gratefully took the money.  
  
" You are so kind!" And she gave a crushing hug to Bulma, too. " Well, I'm off. Thank you all so much. I'll miss you!"  
  
Lorstia smiled and slowly vanished as she teleported into her ship. The large machine began to shake and rumble. Everyone leapt out of the way as mighty flames shot out from beneath and it blasted off into the sky.  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked over to Bulma. They watched Lorstia's space ship get smaller and smaller and finally disappear.  
  
" It's been a weird few weeks," he said.  
  
She nodded and led all everyone back into the house.  
  
" Now I can concentrate and continue on my usual hard-core training!"  
  
Bulma winced and smiled sheepishly. He glared at her suspiciously.  
  
" I guess," She began to say, " I guess now wouldn't be the best time to tell you that the gravity machine is broken."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sayonara 


End file.
